I Am Not A Robot
by Akaiba
Summary: Rory gets even with Amy. What he doesn't expect is it is just the move the Doctor hadn't dared let himself hope for.


**Ti****tle:** I Am Not A Robot.  
**Author: **Akaiba  
**Rating:** PG-13 (lots of kissy face)  
**Disclaimer:** I do so dearly wish the Doctor (or Matt Smith) or any of the Doctor Who cast were mine though the DW show would suddenly become much more... colourful.  
**Characters/Pairings:** Doctor/Rory (Rory/Amy)  
**Summary:** Rory gets even with Amy. What he doesn't expect is it is just the move the Doctor hadn't dared let himself hope for.

You should probably listen to I Am Not a Robot by Marina and the Diamonds when reading. It kinda sets the mood, but not really. But it was what i was listening to when writing so meeeeeehhhh.

* * *

_**You're vulnerable, you're vulnerable  
You are not a robot  
You're loveable, so loveable  
But you're just troubled **_

Rory watched the Doctor from his chair in the control room. Amy had crashed after their last adventure, falling asleep with barely a word to either of her boys and Rory just wasn't feeling tired. He couldn't bring himself to watch her sleep either. Not since she'd begun speaking in her sleep.

"You know, I'd ask Amy where she'd like to go but seeing as she's already asleep I guess it's up to us two to figure out where our next stop is." The Doctor's voice pulled Rory from his thoughts. His grinning face appeared around the side of the console at the centre of the room before disappearing again, the sound of buttons bleeping as they were pressed the only clue as to what the Doctor was doing. "Besides, it's your trip too so its only fair you get to pick somewhere as well."

"Wherever we're unlikely to encounter some sort of monster." Rory answered after a moment.

"Now that's just no fun." Rory heard the Doctor laugh. "And they're not monsters, sometimes aliens just do monstrous things. I've seen you humans do enough things that fall into that category."

Rory frowned but didn't say anything. He didn't think the Doctor had any right to judge humans if he was willing to travel with them, willing to whisk them off across the stars, away from their lives and their responsibilities just to keep him company. What gave him the right to look down his nose at every other species and judge them inferior because of a few mistakes?

"Personally I'd say experience." Rory jerked, not having realised he'd spoken allowed, and stared at the top of Doctor's head which was just visible beyond the TARDIS' engine controls. "But I suppose you're right. I'm not exactly in any position to judge other people on their mistakes." He walked over. But walking didn't quite encapsulate the motion, it was the motion of strutting but as though the person strutting was constantly being distracted by everything around them. "Besides, I promised you and Amy a wedding present and I haven't really done that- just an awful lot of running."

"And being chased. By things with teeth." Rory imitated fangs in his mouth with his fingers, making the Doctor let out a bark of laughter. It was quickly smothered by a soft smile but Rory had heard it and it made his mind burn with the sudden realisation he'd never heard the Doctor laugh like that. Not so free and unrestrained. The Doctor tended only to laugh when he'd solved a great problem and it wasn't nearly so free in sound.

"Yeah... this time I'm sure we're going to a beach planet." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm still getting the hang of the new TARDIS but I'm sure those are the coordinates I put in."

Rory nodded and they lapsed into silence. The two of them hadn't ever had a conversation without Amy present since Rory had joined them aboard the TARDIS and that fact made itself glaringly obvious with the awkward silence. The Doctor adjusted his bow tie and turned, about to return to fiddling with the TARDIS controls when Rory's mouth opened, blurting one of the weighing issues on his mind to the man that had caused it- a man he barely knew but trusted completely with his life.

"Amy talks about you, you know." The Doctor turned back to face the human, no doubt to brush his concern aside but Rory pushed on. "In her sleep." Rory fidgeted in agitation, avoiding eye contact as if it would somehow make this easy to say. "She'll whisper your name and smile in her dreams and I don't dare let myself wonder what she's dreaming about. Because I know. She's dreaming about her raggedy doctor."

"Rory..." The Doctor breathed. His eyes were wide and pleading in the glow of the TARDIS but Rory wouldn't meet his gaze. "She's marrying _you_."

"That's because I never leave." Rory whispered and the Doctor physically jerked at the verbal slap, as much as it was true it still stung. "You're the first man she fell in love with and she will always love you. She still loves me but I am the man she trusts not to abandon her."

"I never meant to-"

"I know." Rory heaved a deep sigh and lifted his eyes. "I just wanted you to know the special place you hold in her heart. And I can't possibly compete with that." Rory stood up abruptly. "But I can get even..."

The Doctor took a step back as Rory began to enter his personal space. "With me?" The Doctor gaped. "I didn't start it, I didn't initiate it and while I may have enjoyed it I can assure you I don't want to steal Amy from you-"

"Not get even with _you_." Rory smiled softly, a soft sort of tired and decided smile before he griped the Doctor's shoulders tightly. "Get even with _Amy_." The Doctor's mouth fell open in surprise as Rory leaned in, crushing their lips together and using the Doctor's slack mouth to his advantage, slipping his tongue inside and forcing the stunned timelord into action.

At first the Doctor struggled, pulling back, but Rory just followed him, their mouths never parting until the Doctor's back hit the wire railing around the control area. He gasped and squeaked in protest but Rory would not yield. If Amy was allowed to fall in love with a man from the stars, allowed to elope with him to different planets and times, allowed to kiss him on the night before her wedding then Rory was allowed to at least discover what was so appealing. He'd learned, since joining them, that the Doctor would always do everything he could to save everyone, even sacrifice his life for the worst of people. He'd learned that the Doctor was ridiculously smart, so smart he couldn't even turn his brain off sometimes and needed help calming down when on a roll and unable to stop himself. He'd learned that the Doctor could go for days without sleeping and then would have to sleep for around eighteen hours to recuperate. Rory had even witnessed the heart stopping moment of the Doctor putting off sleep to the point of collapsing. That had been the first time Rory had held the man in his arms, the limp, still form of a timelord completely lifeless but for the shallow rise and fall of his skinny chest.

This was the second time and the Doctor was anything but still. His protests had died and his fingers were digging into the material of Rory's t-shirt, scraping the skin beneath. His back was arched, chest pressing against Rory's and leaning into the kiss feverishly. The taller human just held him, arms encircling the gasping timelord and hands pressed to his bony shoulder blades. Slowly, gently, Rory invited the Doctor's tongue into his mouth and allowed the skittish man to explore his mouth gingerly, careful not to overpower him and force him any more than he already had. Rory found that he was learning more about the Doctor in that moment than he had over the past few weeks. He learned that the Doctor responded _very_ well to being held, he would moan low in his throat when Rory ran his hand down his spine, would open his mouth wider when Rory pulled him closer. He learned that the Doctor liked his lip being bitten lightly, he would grip tighter onto the taller human and run his tongue over Rory's with more heat.

Suddenly the Doctor reared back, their mouths parting with an obscene 'smack' and Rory got a good look at the deep red flush across the Doctor's face. The man's floppy hair was messed up- irreparable without a comb- and his collar was up on one side, his shirt was coming untucked and his left brace had slipped down to his elbow. Now apart Rory guessed this was the part where he was roughly pushed back and, like Amy had been, told in no uncertain terms that the Doctor was not interested and neither should Rory be because he was engaged and this was definitely on the inappropriate list.

Instead, the Doctor just looked up at him for a long moment, his eyes doing that flickering thing where they seemed to rest on only one thing for a second before they moved on, and then Rory was moving backwards. He was propelled by a very determined timelord and Rory had never seen the dark glint in the Doctor's soft eyes which were now dark with something the human had not seen coming. Rory's knees hit the chair he had been sitting on before he fell onto it, the Doctor clambering after him. With a suddenly dominant timelord in his lap Rory was being kissed firmly by the alien, a warm hot tongue tracing his lips and every dark inch of his mouth while long slim finger tangled in his hair and his t-shirt.

This wasn't what Rory had planned at all. This was going much farther than Rory had anticipated and there wasn't anything he could do to stop it- he had, after all, started it. His mind raced while his heart pounded with thoughts of Amy's hurt and betrayal if she found them like this but he couldn't focus on that for long with the Doctor pulling his attention so very firmly in another direction.

Rory slipped the braces full off the Doctor's shoulders with some difficulty as the Doctor's hands became more animated and more possessive, roving over Rory's chest and back and face with tenderness and increasing need. Rory had never thought about another man like that in earnest let alone had any reason to even kiss a man until then but he found the Doctor's consuming personality once again pulling him in and drowning him underneath things he didn't understand. With one tug the bow tie came undone and Rory let it fall to the floor, his hands getting busy with the many buttons of the Doctor's shirt. One by one they came undone and with each inch of skin exposed the Doctor pressed closer, his kisses involving more teeth and straying from Rory's mouth to his jaw, along the jawline and down the human's neck to mouth at his Adams apple. Rory pushed the shirt apart, running his hands over the pale skin, feeling every rib that was barely visible on the timelord's skinny frame. The Doctor insistently pulled at Rory's t-shirt, lifting it over Rory's head and throwing it aside before diving in with fervour again.

Rory mouthed at the Doctor's neck as the timelord's roving lips made their way to his shoulder. Nails raked lightly at the bony back of the man with many lives as the human gasped loudly. The sound seemed to shatter reality as the Doctor's mouth jerked back from Rory's shoulder with a sharp intake of breath. Rory's chest heaved as he looked up at the Doctor inquiringly, wondering why the wonderful feelings had stopped. In the dim light Rory could see that perfect blush had spread down the Doctor's neck to blossom on his chest where Rory had let one of his hands rest, scraping gently over the Doctor's torso. Their lips were inches apart but it was far enough to see the hurt and fear and aching that was shining in the Doctor's eyes.

"Wha..." Rory was confused, what had he done?

The Doctor took a shuddering breath, his hands seemingly unable to stop tracing over the body before him even as he tried to pull away. "We can't... Amy." He breathed. "C-can't. For her. We can't." He pressed is forehead against Rory's and twined his fingers in the human's short hair. "We _can't_."

_Amy_. Rory's eyes widened as if his brief contact with the Doctor had wiped her from his mind and suddenly she was returned again. He closed his eyes and simply breathed in the Doctor's smell, the sweat from his heated skin, his breath against Rory's mouth, that alluring exoticness that inspired adventure and trust and love for someone who can never be loved. It made Rory's mouth dry with want of the unreachable, made him understand completely why Amy had fell in love with a man from the stars. He understood her love and understood why she couldn't leave him. He couldn't either.

"Please understand, Rory." The Doctor pleaded.

Rory swallowed the lump in his throat, crushing the ridiculously skinny man to his chest and breathing him in as though that would somehow reveal the many complexities of the man to him. "I understand, Doctor." He tried to let go there and then but he couldn't. The Doctor was going to have to be the one to pull back. "I understand."

After a long, painful moment the two pulled apart as the Doctor stood up. They faced away from each other as they dressed until they were ready to face one another. There was an aching moment when their eyes locked and everything the Doctor felt was laid bare before Rory and he could but wonder at the depth the timelord could feel. Then it was all sealed away, locked tight behind the Doctor's impregnable walls of repression and denial and never to be talked about again. Rory was looking at the Doctor who had led him by the hand to planets, beings and wonders beyond his dreams- the last timelord in all his splendour.

Rory smiled softly and stepped forwards, reaching to straighten the Doctor's bow-tie. Woodenly and with a held breath the Doctor let him, thanking him with a nod when Rory let the bow-tie go. Fussily, the human began to flatten down the Doctor's messy hair and the Doctor let him, savouring the feel of those hands on him for the last time. He would not ruin this happiness and the devotion this human could give for the little girl with wild red hair that the Doctor had left waiting in the cold with her bags all packed and who had waited for years. She deserved this man more than the Doctor ever would. The Doctor caught the hands of the taller human in his own and pulled them down, not trusting himself to withstand the contact any longer.

The nurse nodded slowly in understanding, not uttering a word. Then he did what only the Doctor had ever done to his wonderful, beautiful, cherished children of Earth. He reached out and cupped the back of the Doctor's head and pressed a chaste kiss to the Doctor's brow and turned away.

The Doctor watched him leave and for one, brief moment... the Doctor allowed himself to feel.

He felt more empty than he had allowed himself to feel in a long time.

_**Guess what? I'm not a robot.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Much love for Rory and the Doctor, they have such wonderful chemistry. Especially since now the Doctor is the only one who remembers him. )

Akaiba  
xxxxxxxxx


End file.
